


Playing With Sleeping Daddy's Cock (Forbidden Creampie)

by orphan_account



Category: Daddy/Daughter - Fandom, Family Sex - Fandom, Father/Daughter - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, Taboo - Fandom, Young - Fandom, Younger And Older, rape - Fandom
Genre: Ball Licking, Cock Licking, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Incest, Girl - Freeform, Hymen, Illegal Activities, Incest, Innocence, Large Cock, Little Girl - Freeform, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Secret Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sleep Sex, Smut, Taboo, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Young, big dick, breaking em in, child sex, come oozing, filled with come, fucking daddy while he sleeps, girl on top, hopping up and down on cock, hymen pinching, illegal creampie, little girl likes it, making daddy hard, orgasm on daddy's cock, playing with daddy's dick, pornos, pussy stretching, raping daddy, riding daddy, sucking, tight holes, unzipping daddy, young creampie, young girl orgasm, young sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daddy has been so sad since Mommy died. He falls asleep at night on the couch, a porn movie still going on the TV. Little girl comes in to see what he's been up to. And finds herself turned on by what she sees onscreen. Daddy is asleep, but she knows he has a cock, too, and she thinks it would be fun to suck his dick and ride him like the woman is doing on the television....





	Playing With Sleeping Daddy's Cock (Forbidden Creampie)

My mother died when I was ten years old.

Looking back on it, I can see that I should have felt something more than I did when she went away to stay at the hospital again and never returned. I should have ranted and raved. Cried myself into my pillow at night. instead, I just remember sitting alone on my bed, watching the cars go by outside my bedroom window. There were no tears. No angry outbursts like I was always seeing sad people do in movies and on TV. Maybe, if I had known how things should have been, I would have tried harder to avoid the path that I was about to head on in life. Maybe I could have changed a whole lot of things.

As easy as things were for me, they were ten times harder for my father. My mother had been his high school sweetheart, the love of his life. He went from being a man who always had a smile on his face and a song in his heart to a shriveled up, rotted out shell of a man who only lived to work to provide for us and to come home and crash on the couch every night. I knew he still loved me, of course. I never doubted that. But it still broke me heart that he never smiled at me when I came in the room.

Then, about three months after my mother’s death, Daddy started watching the movies in the living room late at night when he thought I was asleep. I would come wandering in when I heard him snoring, eager to see where all the screaming and grunting was coming from. The first time I had just stood there, entranced, as I watched a woman giving a man a blob job for the very first time. I had never seen a naked woman before, outside of my mother. I had never seen a man’s erect member or had ever known that adults even did that with each others private parts.

The next night, I waited until Daddy was asleep and came in to find that he was watching a video of a whole bunch of people having sex. Ass, pussies, dicks all over the place. It felt so dark and wild and forbidden for me to stand there where Daddy was laying, snoring softly right next to me.

I looked over at him. He twitched in his sleep, his head tilting back a bit on the pillow beneath his head. An empty bottle of whiskey sat on the floor beside him. I went over and sat next to him on the couch, careful not to move too suddenly or loudly lest I wake him up.

The scene on TV changed to a dark haired woman on her knees, sucking a man’s dick. I watched as she licked along his entire length, stopping every once in a while to lift up his cock and greedily suck on his large balls.

I glanced over at Daddy’s crotch. I wondered what his cock looked like. I had never thought about it before. Was it big or skinny or thick or wide? I cocked my head to the side, trying to remember if I had ever seen under his towel when he had come out of the bathroom or had gotten a glimpse of him as he was changing in the morning. But I couldn’t recall anything.

I inched forward a bit, reaching out to slowly unzip Daddy’s jeans. The first thing I saw was a full bush of dark hair, then a soft, pale colored bit of flesh quite different looking than the one in the movie. I looked over the screen. The woman was licking the man’s giant sized cock again. I looked back down at Daddy’s cock.

Maybe it has to be licked in order to change into its other form?

I thought about things for a minute, then threw caution to the wind and bent down to run my small tongue along the top of Daddy’s cock. I licked all around the soft head and then lifted him up to work around his balls, as I had seen the woman on TV do.

Daddy sighed a little. Moved his head back and forth on the pillow. I stopped for a minute, but he continued to sleep.

A second after I had started, Daddy’s cock had grown to an incredible size, easily challenging the man on TV’s in size and length. I was pleased with myself and with how he felt beneath my hands and mouth. I kept my eyes on what the woman was doing, mimicking how she would take the man’s whole head into her mouth while stroking his whole length with her hands.

She spit on the man’s cock.

I spit on Daddy’s. Then worked the goo all over his hard length.

The man on TV reached between the woman’s legs and worked his fingers feverishly in and out of her pussy. Since Daddy was still asleep, I let my own fingers work their way underneath my panties. I felt warm and wet down there. It felt so good to wiggle a finger inside myself. To imagine that it was Daddy playing with my naughty parts. I looked over at his handsome face. I wanted to kiss him. Run my hands and mouth all over his body like I had seen couples do in his movies.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” I whispered, making harder jabs into my small, tight hole while my eyes went from the screen to where my beloved father slept. I felt an answering jolt of pleasure somewhere deep inside, a tingling that took my breath away and made me want to scream with both shock and delight.

I took my panties off and got on top of Daddy, unable to keep back the curiosity and longing anymore.

Daddy tried to roll over in his sleep, but my weight kept him where he was on his back. He gave a muffled kind of protest before nodding off again.

I reached out and took Daddy’s hard cock, rubbing it against my wet pussy lips. God. It felt so damn good. I threw my head back, holding his cock up a little and riding him between my folds. He looked so huge between my legs. I wondered if I could make him fit inside of me the way the women on TV could make their partners fit. Could an adult have sex with someone my age?

Experimentally, I took Daddy’s large, flared head and pressed him where I knew my hole was. Nothing happened. His cock just stayed pressed against my closed lips. I frowned, disappointed. I wanted to feel him stretching me open and filling me up inside. Wanted to ride him until he filled me with the white goo I had seen coming out of women’s holes in the movies.

I pushed and pushed.

Nothing.

Then, just when I was about to give up, I felt a horrendous pinching sensation that made me give a loud yelp of anguish. Fuck. It hurt so damn bad. I didn’t know what to do. I looked down to see that the tip of Daddy’s penis was now up inside of me. But it didn’t feel like I thought it would. It burned and stung and made me feel like I was about to die.

That’s when Daddy suddenly made a deep, upward thrust with his hips, and his cock went up into me almost to his balls. I sat there, open mouthed on top of him, a silent scream leaving me as my walls screeched with pain as they stretched out years before they should in order to be able to accommodate a grown man’s cock.

I looked over at the screen.

The dark haired woman was busy riding the man she was with. Her huge tits were bouncing up and down in his face, her screams building in intensity as she had one powerful orgasm after another. The man’s head was thrown back, his hips pumping up and down against the woman’s, their bodies writhing in a tangled mass of sweat, limbs and legs.

I closed me eyes, trying to push the pain aside as I moved up and down on Daddy’s dick. The pain changed a little as I did. It didn’t lessen, but my body seemed to have an easier time adjusting when I was moving him in and out of me. After a while, the pain started to be edged out by a tingling feeling of warmth and pleasure around my pussy opening. I moved a little faster, taking Daddy a little deeper. I found myself chasing the tingling feelings growing inside of me. I wanted more. So much more.

I had my first orgasm in life riding my Daddy’s cock while he slept. Even years later, alone in my bed at night, I still work my swollen clit to the memory of how hard I came. How my entire body erupted in wave after wave of ecstasy, making me feel like crying and laughing and clawing Daddy’s stomach up. And then the tiny little spasms as my walls contracted on Daddy’s cock, trying to milk him of all his come.

And Daddy had come then. I had another moment of unexpected pleasure as I felt his hot spurts of come filling up my young pussy. He just came and came. Lots of thick, sticky white goo that leaked from my hole and onto his hairy bush.

When Daddy’s cock grew soft again, he came out of me. I was amazed at just how much come there was. It was all over the place. All over me and Daddy.

I put my panties back on and crept back to my bedroom as Daddy rolled over onto his side and continued to snore.


End file.
